Volverte a ver
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Izaya realmente no comprendía la razón de haber regresado a aquella ciudad, pero si sabia quien tenia la respuesta a ello; y aun si encontrarse con él le costaba la vida, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Shizuo x Izaya [Shizaya] 3


_Hola gente~ Es bueno estar por acá otra vez xD_

 _Si, ya se que tengo un fic. Akakuro pendiente (entre otros dos...) :'v Disculpen, pero estoy tan estresada que quise desahogarme haciendo algo de esta linda pareja ñ.n De cualquier modo les juro que ya me estoy poniendo las pilas con lo demás, es solo que la U. no me a dejado nada de tiempo libre ;-;_

 _En fin~ Espero les guste este sencillo one-shot ^^_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Ni los personajes ni la imagen de portada me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores :)

* * *

VOLVERTE A VER

Le era un poco complicado caminar por las grandes calles de aquella ciudad, y no porque fueran muy concurridas exactamente, sino porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su regreso, o al menos no aun.

Por ahora la gente caminaba sin prestarle atención alguna, siendo así solo una persona entre muchas. Todo iba bien…Había sido buena idea cubrir su vestimenta, aunque ello no le gustara. El prefería mil veces traer encima solo su amada cazadora con peluche; era calientita y muy cómoda.

Acomodándose una vez más los lentes sobre sus granates ojos, el azabache continuo con su camina, tomándose su tiempo, arreglando igual de vez en cuando el gorro del abrigo color marrón; pero por un momento, cuando escucho el sonar del moto de una muy conocida motocicleta pasar a su lado, su cuerpo quedo tan rígido como una tabla.

Sorprendentemente, aquella "persona" no se dio cuenta de su presencia. La prisa que parecía llevar le había salvado.

Soltando el aire contenido, continuo caminando, volteando a cada lado cada cierto tiempo, extrañando en ese momento la compañía del pequeño pelirrojo , quien tan solo hace unas horas le había lloriqueado para que lo llevara con él a pasear por la ciudad…

De algún modo le hubiera gustado llevarlo consigo, pero eso era imposible debido al asunto del que se haría cargo…Es decir, ni siquiera sabía si regresaría vivo al cuarto de hotel que estaban rentando desde la noche anterior, cuando llegaron a Ikebukuro.

Como fuera, si algo le pasaba debía admitir que extrañaría al pequeño; le tenía cierto cariño porque de algún modo le recordaba a él cuándo niño…Tal vez por ello le cuidaba, porque no quería que también se rompiera como él en el pasado, que se torciera…O al menos no tanto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el azabache dejo aquellos pensamientos de lado y por fin se detuvo. Lo había encontrado; era inconfundible aquel cabello rubio y el característico traje de bartender.

Se encontraba parado frente a su jefe, pues este le decía algo. Ya que acababa de terminar su turno, seguro solo charlaban sobre lo sucedido en el día.

Mentalmente agradeció que el viento soplara hacia sí, pues aun necesitaba unos minutos, así que, tratando de pensar sus próximas acciones, siguió observando a su bestia, quien mantenía una expresión completamente seria, mientras hablaba con Tom.

Por alguna razón, Izaya pensó que el rubio se veía…diferente; tal vez algo triste y meditativo, o quizá solo se encontraba cansado y aburrido. No lo sabía, nunca podía saber nada sobre ese monstruo, ¡no podía entenderlo!...pero eso ya no importaba… ¿cierto?

Casi quiso reír a carcajadas cuando noto que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Eso era malo…

Mordiéndose un labio trato de respirar hondo varias veces, buscando calmarse. Todo estaba bien ¿no? Pasará lo que pasara…Si lo golpeaba, si le mandaba a la otra cuadra con una patada…o si tan solo…

Tragando saliva, el informante se mordió un labio, justo en el momento en que la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse presente ahuyentando a varios transeúntes, y el viento cambiaba de dirección…

Conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, Izaya vio el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo del rubio reacciono, justo cuando su jefe se despedía y daba la vuelta para irse. Sus ojos color miel se habían abierto más de lo usual, mientras los músculos de su desgarbado y fuerte cuerpo se tensaban. Parecía furioso, confundido, asombrado…Eran demasiadas emociones las que pasaban por el rostro ajeno. Eso le encanto, y le puso nervioso.

Quiso llevarse una mano a la boca para reprimir una risilla cuando lo vio olfatear el aire como si se tratara de un perro, buscándolo; pero sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cumpliera su objetivo se abstuvo de ello.

Decidiendo facilitarle el trabajo al bartender, el menor soltó el bastón y comenzó a quitarse los anteojos y el gorro que cubría buena parte de su rostro, al igual que aquel molesto abrigo, dejando a la vista su favorito.

Inmediatamente los ojos del rubio se posaron en su persona, a lo que la mano que tenía sobre el bastón se apretó más.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Izaya…? –fue la pregunta del rubio, que a cada segundo que pasaba parecía fruncir más y más el ceño.

-¿Qué hay, Shizu-chan? –fue la respuesta que quedamente le dedico, obligándose a embozar una sonrisa socarrona.

Los ojos contrarios se afilaron, borrando cualquier rastro de duda de su rostro.

-¡IZAAAYAAAA! –rugió la bestia, furioso, al tiempo que toscamente tomaba un poste de señalamiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia él, destilando odio por todos sus poros -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Internamente, el nombrado se estremeció de pánico ante el grito, como si este hubiera retumbado en sus interior al recordarle ciertos acontecimientos de hace tan solo un año atrás…

-Que linda bienvenida, Shizu-chan~ -se esforzó por sonar normal, tratando de que su voz no se rompiera – ¿Tanto así me extrañaste?

Los dientes del mayor se apretaron.

-¡¿Quién te extrañaba?! –grito, arrojándole el poste desde su posición.

Apenas a tiempo el pelinegro alcanzo a lanzar una navaja, desviando así la trayectoria del tubo para que este no le hiciera daño, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para recoger su bastón, por si tenía que usarlo.

-¿Enserio? –murmuro, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor que en esa ocasión no era exactamente físico -¿no lo hiciste?

Estaba siendo idiota al insistir, pero por primera vez desde que conocía al rubio, podía sentir que Shizuo…tal vez…

-¡Por supuesto que no, maldita pulga! –respondió enojado el otro, tomando otra señal de tránsito, esta vez con el objetivo de golpearlo directamente – ¡Todo estaba mejor sin ti! ¡Te matare!

El guarda-espaldas avanzaba amenazante en su dirección, supuestamente dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho.

En ese momento, Izaya quiso correr debido al miedo que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

 _"Tal como aquella vez" ,_ pensó, recordando todo el dolor que había sentido; pero justo cuando daba un paso atrás para darse la vuelta –aun sabiendo que era algo inútil, algo lo detuvo, obligándolo a permanecer parado ahí, observado el rostro del rubio, quien estaba a tan solo cinco zancadas de él.

 _"¿Acaso…?"_

-Shizu-chan –se atrevió a musitar, de manera apenas audible, tan confundido como asustado – Entonces… ¿Por qué estas llorado?

Los largos pasos del rubio se detuvieron, y el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos, mientras a su alrededor el mundo continuaba.

Con los labios entreabiertos, el rubio soltó repentinamente el tubo que sostenía entre sus manos, antes de llevarse una de estas al rostro, comprobando que, en efecto, gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡No dejaban de salir!

-Yo… -susurro, incapaz de más, como si ni el mismo comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, Izaya se dio cuenta de la repentina emoción que comenzaba a crecer en su cuerpo, junto con cierta calidez que fue capaz de hacerle comprender instantáneamente que era aquello que había ido a buscar a Ikebukuro.

Sintiendo que la carga sobre sus hombros disminuía considerablemente, el de ojos rojos suavizo la expresión en su rostro, y suspirando como quien se ha liberado de una gran cadena, termino con la distancia que lo separaba de Shizuo, soltando por última vez su bastón, y con él sus miedos.

-Yo también te extrañe, Shizu-chan –confeso finalmente, levantando ambas manos para limpiar con ellas las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro ajeno, aunque no sin cierta duda, pues no pensó que el rubio le dejaría tocarlo.

Suspirando, Izaya bajo la mirada al pecho del mayor, debido a la culpa que sentía en ese momento; y dejo salir también su llanto, avergonzándose de esto casi al instante, de modo que abochornado trato de apartarse para darse la vuelta y que el rubio no lo viera así, pero unas fuertes manos sobre sus caderas lo impidieron, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía el cuerpo de este pegado al suyo, con el rostro apoyado en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello.

En otra situación, la escena le hubiera parecido cómica debido a la diferencia de estatura, pero en ese momento...era diferente.

Embozando una sonrisa quebrada, Izaya hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo, relajándolo y llevando sus manos a la cabeza de su monstruo, enredado sus dedos entre los alborotados mechones rubios, acariciándolo de vez en vez.

-Lo siento…si te extrañe -escucho decir al guardaespaldas, y el no pudo más que dejar fluir sus lágrimas con total libertad.

-Yo también, Shizu-chan…demasiado –respondió tras unos momentos, sintiendo como rubio se abrazaba a su cintura con fuerza, aunque sin hacerle daño en lo más mínimo.

Y ahí, en medio de una de las muchas calles de aquella extraña ciudad, el informante y la bestia permanecieron abrazados, arrepentidos de las circunstancias que los habían llevado a separarse, y agradecidos por las revelaciones silenciosas que eso había traído consigo.

Que si se habían extrañado, por supuesto, pero ello había sido necesario para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban en sus vidas.

Y tal como había pensado el pelinegro, no regresaría a su cuarto de hotel ese día, pues pasaría toda la noche recostado al lado de Shizuo, hablando y hablando sobre tantas cosas como se les ocurriera, dándose cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo mientras sus voces resonaban en aquella habitación, mientras sus manos permanecían unidas, como siempre debió haber sido.

Obviamente con el tiempo comenzarían a dar más y más pasos en su extraña relación, pero eso ya era otra historia.

FIN

* * *

 _Entonces...les gusto? ñ.n_

 _Espero que si xD En lo personal yo ame escribirlo (lo hice durante mi clase de Métodos de Investigación, mientras hablaban de no se que weas xD_

 _Dejando de lado eso, les deseo una linda semana ^^ Échenle ganas a la escuela y/o el trabajo ;)_

 _Espero nos leamos nuevamente dentro de poco._

 _Besos~_


End file.
